The Switch
by ishiptoast
Summary: "Stay calm! Dude, I look like a blonde superman, and you look like the hottest man alive! And while that must be exciting for you, I'd kinda like my body back!" This is a story where Leo and Jason find themselves in a predicament with a couple of goddesses, and end up with their bodies switched. So basically, it's like Freaky Friday, the Heroes of Olympus edition.
1. Prequel

A/N: If you're wondering where this idea came from, I am a sucker for cheesy PJO stories. And after reading _azhou1_ ' _s_ take on this situation, I just had to try it out for myself. WARNING: Seriously cheesy story, but you might find yourself grinning from time to time. Hades knows I did. Read and review! All rights go to, of course, our favorite uncle, Rick Riordan. Takes place after the events of Blood of Olympus, back at Camp Half-Blood, but disregarding the events of the Trials of Apollo, since those events sort of ruined this idea (not to mention my heart). Just picture a happy ending to Blood of Olympus and that's where this would be happening.

* * *

"Hmmmpf."

Lady Aphrodite sat upon her grand Olympian throne, overseeing the pesky mortal endeavors in the world below. She was terribly bored, what with the huge war against the shrew Gaea being over, and it seemed that her favorite heroes had settled into a state of contentment. Which was fine and all, especially with a few of her personal favorite couples creeping closer to that sought after happy ending, but oh how she missed the excitement of the unknown, the thrill of unrequited love. She just _had_ to keep things interesting. And if interesting was what she wanted, she knew just the goddess to talk to.

Hecate was just beginning to enjoy the Olympian view of the untarnished world when Aphrodite appeared. She was a bit stunned by the approach of the goddess, if she was being honest. Her relationship with Aphrodite had always been a bit shaky, considering Hecate was a virgin goddess, and Aphrodite, well, wasn't. Still, she knew the power Aphrodite held, and had no intention of crossing her. "My lady. What is it you need from me?"

"Oh stop with the pleasantries. What I need is your help concerning a few demigods." The goddess of love and beauty had a grin that Hecate noticed was more wicked and sly than lovely or beautiful.

"Would these be the same demigods who helped us put Gaea to sleep, restored our conflicting personalities, and stopped another world war from happening?"

"Yes, _those_ demigods. I have an idea involving them that could benefit us all." Hecate listened patiently as Aphrodite explained her plan.

"And how exactly will that benefit any of us?" Hecate asked, wondering just what this goddess had up her sleeve.

"Oh you'll see!" was her only reply. Hecate gave in with a shrug. It wasn't like she had anything better to do with her afternoon.

After getting the specific potion she was after, Aphrodite left the throne room and headed to her favorite spot to look for teenage drama: Half-Blood hill.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the wait you guys! I didn't realize how many kinks I needed to work out before I could publish this...call me a perfectionist. Or maybe just a procrastinator. The rest of the chapters should be posted on much more of a timely manner. Enjoy!**

* * *

Leo was just minding his own business down in Bunker 9 like he usually did on the weekends. For some reason, spending time alone around all the machines and wires really calmed him, especially after all that had happened recently. It felt good to be doing something normal.

Today he was especially excited about the blueprints he'd found this morning, for a gadget that apparently could control machines in order to get them to do what you want. How a machine could control other machines, Leo had no idea, but he knew that he _had_ to figure it out. If he had the ability to manipulate the machines around him, he would be able to not only use them to help fight off any monster attacks or potential threats, but he could use it to get Buford a girlfriend! This device was paramount.

He had been studying the designs all morning, when suddenly Jason appeared in the bunker.

"Hey Leo, have you found anything for Piper's birthday yet?" Jason asked.

Leo almost bumped his head on the table he was working on, startled because he had completely forgotten that he had promised Jason to look at blueprints for a gift for Piper's birthday that they could work on.

"Um...yeah! I uh, have been working on her present all morning!" Thinking on his toes, Leo figured that he could give the gadget to Piper, after he took it out for a spin a few times.

Jason walked over to study the blueprints he was looking at. Leo held them up proudly, showing Jason the hand-gun like mechanism.

"What does it do?" Jason inquired, looking totally skeptical in Leo's choice of birthday presents.

"It's a machine that can control other machines! Basically, you take the wires here, intercept them with the metal infusers there, and then…"

"Okay, okay, I don't need an actual explanation." Jason interrupted. "It sounds awesome, but uh...why do you think Piper would want that, exactly?"

He had Leo on that one. "Maybe because it's awesome?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry Jason, Piper will love it. She'll be so grateful for such a unique and amazing gift, that _she'll_ do whatever we want, just like the machines!"

Jason just rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say. But if she kills me, I'm killing _you_."

* * *

Leo spent the next couple of hours gathering parts, plastering pieces together, and following the directions meticulously, anxious to get the thing done so he could see what that baby could do. Once he had finally fused the last two pieces of metal together, he went to get Jason from the sword fighting arena (a place that Leo didn't go to very often) to show him his masterpiece.

"Prepare to be blown away my friend," Leo said as the two boys entered the bunker. Jason looked nervously at the contraption sitting on the table. "Being blown away is exactly what I'm afraid of." Leo didn't know why he was so apprehensive. Did Leo's inventions ever go awry?

"Don't worry, Piper is going to love you for this!" Leo exclaimed, while Jason took a few steps back from the potentially detrimental gadget. Leo held the hunk of metal, aiming at a nearby table to test its activation, anxiously waiting for the results, and…

Nothing happened.

"What the Hades?" Leo grumbled. "I followed the instructions exactly! What went wrong?"

Jason just shrugged his shoulders in response.

Without warning, smoke encompassed the room, and Leo thought, _delayed reaction?_ That's when a woman appeared from the fog.

Suddenly, Leo couldn't breathe, and not because of the smoky atmosphere. The most beautiful woman Leo had ever seen stood before him, with the most dazzling features, better than he could have possibly dreamt of. It left him completely speechless.

Leo knew who it was instantly, because no one other than Aphrodite could be _that_ hot.

"Lady Aphrodite," Jason muttered, seemingly anxious, probably because he was talking to his girlfriend's mother.

 _Well crap_ , Leo thought, _now I made the connection that this seriously attractive woman is Piper's_ mom _._ The thought sort of grossed him out, but not enough to keep him from being flustered.

"Um, yeah, your hotne...I mean highness. What are you doing here?"

Aphrodite just grinned. "You boys are so cute. I'm here with a gift."

Leo and Jason just looked at each other. A Greek goddess came down to Camp Half-Blood to give them a gift? Yeah right.

"Oh, well, we're honored and all, but you really didn't need to…" Leo started.

"Oh goodness, it's not for you. It's for my daughter! I came to help you out with the invention you had made for her." Aphrodite pulled out a bottle that Leo figured was either a potion or a caffeinated beverage in a strange bottle. He figured it was probably the first one.

"It's called the 'mind-switching elixir'. It's what will activate your invention!" she exclaimed.

Leo didn't know why the goddess cared so much about the success of Piper's birthday presents, but he wasn't about to complain. He was a little nervous, however, about using potions, given that the last time he'd been involved with them was back on his first quest with Piper and Jason in Medea's lair, and he and Jason ended up trying to kill each other. But he figured that that was just a one-time bad luck event, and that this potion would work totally fine. He was wrong of course, but you can't blame Leo for trying.

Jason took the potion from Aphrodite and studied the petite bottle. "We just add this to Leo's device and it will make it work?"

She nodded in reply. "Just insert it into the diffuser at the top, and then it should work just as I intended."

Leo missed the fact that she said it would work exactly how _she_ intended, and that's probably why went through with what she said without another thought, pouring the potion in the diffuser, then simply waiting for a reaction.

"Well crap, this didn't work either…"

But before he could finish his complaint, an explosion went off in the bunker, successfully hiding the smirk on Aphrodite's face as she faded out of the room.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, let me just apologize for my lack of mechanical knowledge. If you are sitting there thinking, "Um, that makes no sense?" Well you're probably right. I'm not Leo Valdez. So just use your imagination. Chapter 2 will be up soon! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! I always appreciate your feedback:) Stay tuned for more craziness to come!**


	3. Chapter 2

"That was weird."

Leo and Jason stood in the middle of the bunker after the explosion went off. They seemed relatively unharmed, despite the smoky atmosphere and discarded machinery strewn everywhere. But overall, nothing actually seemed to be wrong. That is until the two left the building to escape the smog, finding themselves engulfed in the fresh air outside, when Leo noticed that the boy in front of him looked an awful lot like himself. Which he figured wasn't exactly "normal".

"Jason, what happened to you? Why do you look like a scrawny, Latino Christmas elf?" Leo asked, stopping Jason on their way to the mess hall.

Jason took a long, deep breath as he examined his newly acclaimed appearance. "That is a very good question."

"I mean, don't get me wrong, you look very good looking…"

Jason stopped him with a pointed look. "Have you taken a look at yourself lately?"

Leo looked down and noticed the purple t-shirt and jeans, the pale skin, and the fact that the ground looked a lot farther away than usual. He couldn't help but notice that he looked an awful lot like Jason. With an extra emphasis on the awful part. "What the Hades..." he muttered.

"We must've switched bodies somehow," Jason noted.

"Ya think?!" It was just starting to dawn on Leo how serious of a predicament they were in.

"Let's just stay calm, and we'll figure this out."

"Stay calm?! Dude, I look like a blonde superman!" Leo yelled. "And you look like the hottest man alive! And while that must be exciting for you, I'd kinda like my body back!"

Jason rolled his eyes, then turned towards a figure walking their way. "Oh no, it's Piper. We can't let her know what's happened. Act natural." Leo wanted to ask how exactly you were supposed to act natural when, oh, you just happen to be trapped in someone else's body! But Piper strode over to them before he got the chance.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hey Pipes," Jason smiled widely at her, his eyes shining.

Leo ignored the two, like he usually did in these situations, and then remembered that he wasn't exactly "Leo" anymore. "Oh, um, hey Piper!" He tried for a charming, Jason-like grin, but it probably came out as more of a Leo-esque contortion.

"Jason, I was wondering if you wanted to head over to the stables with me? I have a feeling we could talk someone into giving us a Pegasus ride over the city," Piper grinned.

"Oh you know, I would love to, but Leo and I here have some important stuff to do." Leo patted Jason's back, which felt strange considering it seemed to be his own back he was patting.

"Important stuff?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so maybe another time?"

Piper just snorted. "Yeah, okay. You guys enjoy your 'important stuff' to do."

She turned to the real Jason. "And Leo, if you're going to keep playing with fire, you should really change your clothes afterwards." She motioned to the burned hole in his shirt that Jason had apparently failed to notice, most likely due to his preoccupation that he was, you know, trapped in another person's body.

Leo heard Piper mutter, "boys," as she wandered off.

Jason turned to him suddenly. It still weirded Leo out to look back at his own face. "That was a close one. We need to figure something out quick before anyone finds out that we've switched bodies."

* * *

Piper felt the smirk settle on her face as she walked away from the boys' muted conversation. They were so bad at subtlety, she had no doubt that they were planning something for her birthday coming up in a couple of days. It was a nice gesture and all, so she figured she'd let them have their moment and started practicing her surprised face.

* * *

"Yo Jason, wanna come sword fight with me? I think it's time we settle our battle in Kansas once and for all," Percy grinned as he strutted over to the table Leo and Jason were sprawled over in the mess hall. It looked to him like they were in deep conversation.

Jason sprung up in response. "Oh, um, sorry I can't. I've got, um, work to do. And, uh, Piper needs me. Yeah, that's right. You know how they are. Women."

Percy eyed him suspiciously. "Okay, dude, whatever. Leo? You wanna come? Course you'd have to use a real sword instead of a hammer."

Leo just stared at him. "Uh, no thanks, I'm good."

Percy shook his head, grudgingly. "Fine. I'll ask Annabeth. Zeus knows she's the real competition."

* * *

After Percy left, Leo patted himself on the back for dodging a bullet. There was no way he could have imitated Jason's moves with the sword; he would have been caught easily. What he needed to do now was find a solution to their problem and fast, before anyone caught on to their little predicament, and ending up as the brink of camp gossip. He wasn't sure how, be he was determined to figure out how to undo the spell. And Leo had a sneaking suspicion of just which godly being got them into this mess in the first place.

* * *

Aphrodite watched from above as her plans began unfolding. Jason Grace and Leo Valdez had fallen prey to her plans, and now were causing the drama she had yearned for. She knew that Piper would be so grateful for what she had done; it truly was the best birthday present anyone could ask for.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 3

"Hey Annabeth, you wanna come to the arena and practice sword fighting with me?" Percy asked, once he had entered the Athena cabin.

His girlfriend was sprawled on her bunk, transfixed by her laptop, a new one her dad had bought her after the last one took a nosedive into the pits of hell.

"I can't Seaweed Brain, I'm looking up some blueprints for a new temple design for Aphrodite. She's been pestering me about it for weeks. Maybe later."

Percy crossed over to Annabeth and sat down next to her on her bunk. "Have you been around Jason and Leo lately? They've been acting really strange."

Annabeth stayed focused on her laptop. "I'm sure it's fine, Percy. They're probably just arguing about something."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm just always on edge these days, I guess." Percy looked down at his shoes.

Annabeth cast a careful glance at her boyfriend. "Yeah well, Jason and Leo are big boys. They can handle this one without us." She closed her laptop without another thought. "Now, how about that fight, Seaweed Brain." She leaned over and kissed him, and Percy forgot all about Jason and Leo for the rest of the day.

* * *

A few days had passed, but the boys were still struggling with finding a reverse to the spell that was put on them. It was obvious that this had to do with the original invention that Leo had tried to make, but on how to get them back in their own bodies? Leo had no idea. And if they couldn't find a way to switch back, that meant being trapped in his best friend's body for a longer amount of time than he could handle.

They decided to first use Annabeth's laptop to search for a cure, since hers always had the best Wifi. They entered the Athena cabin when Annabeth was preoccupied with climbing the lava wall, and sat down at her desk.

"According to this website, _greekmythologypotions_ DOT _org,_ " Leo said to Jason, "the way to undo a switching bodies potion is to perform an act of true love."

Leo and Jason looked at each other. "Nah," they said in unison.

"What else does it mention?" Jason leaned over, trying to read the screen.

"Well, apparently we just have to identify the correct potion that was used to activate the spell, and find the anticurse." Leo read from the webpage. "What was ours called again? The 'mind-screwing libation?'"

"The mind-switching elixir." Jason stated. "You know, we really should have seen that one coming."

Leo just shrugged. "Hey, we were under the influence of Aphrodite's hotness. We didn't have the luxury of rational thinking." He continued reading the article. "So anyways, we just have to get ahold of that potion again, and make the right device that will reverse the curse. Simple enough."

"Simple enough if we A) find the potion that we need and B) figure out what device will do the actual anticurse, and then make the dang thing." Jason argued.

"Exactly!" Leo exclaimed. "Easy as pie."

* * *

Piper was starting to get frustrated. She knew that birthdays and celebrations weren't all that important, but she still had expected Jason to step up and do something for her. Their relationship had always been a bit strained, with all the wars, and tricks of the mist, but she felt like they were getting to a better place. That is until he had completely ignored her on her birthday and was spending all of his time with Leo. She knew she shouldn't let it bother her; she decided that if you wanted something done, you had to do it yourself. So she decided to go talk to the son of Jupiter and make her own plan in order to salvage her special day.

* * *

"Dude, I don't know, I've been looking through blueprints everywhere and there's nothing for 'magic machine that solves all your problems'."

"Well obviously you're just not looking in the right place."

"Hey boys, what are you up to?" Piper strolled up to her friends casually, interrupting their heated discussion.

They had left the Athena cabin hurriedly after almost getting caught by Annabeth and Percy coming through the door. Luckily the couple had been "preoccupied" enough to not notice the two boys sneaking out the back. Now Jason and Leo were sitting outside by the lake, trying to avoid human contact as much as possible as they discussed their dire situation. Clearly it wasn't working.

"Nothing!" They both replied in unison to Piper's question. She just rolled her eyes in response.

"Okay, okay, you have your secrets, I get it." She crossed over to who she thought was her boyfriend and put her arms around his neck. "I've got a few up my sleeve as well. Jason, I've got a surprise for you. Meet me at my place, 7:00 sharp." She winked and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then turned to leave. "Oh, and don't you dare even think about backing out on me." And with that she was gone.

Leo blushed like a madman. "Jason?! What surprise is she talking about?"

"I don't know man, that's why it's a surprise. All I know is that she'd been hinting earlier that we needed an outing to escape from camp and everything, but I didn't realize it would be something tonight."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"Go, obviously! We can't have Piper figuring out what's going on. While you're gone, I'll head up to Bunker 9 and look at those blueprints for the machine we made, and see if we can figure out a way to switch us back. But in the meantime, no one can find out about this, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah okay." Leo wondered how exactly he was going to fool Piper, but he didn't mention that out loud.

"Now go get ready. If you're going to impress my girlfriend, you better at least look the part."

* * *

 **A/N: If you're wondering where Calypso fits into this story, the answer is that I couldn't fit her in. That's not to say that I don't love her or that I don't ship her and Leo together. I do. I promise. The story just flowed better without her in it, mostly because a lot of things centered on Leo being super flustered in this story, which I figured would work better if he was still single. Anyways, thanks for reading, and thanks for your input. It means a lot:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just a reminder that I don't own the Percy Jackson books, because if I did, I wouldn't be sitting around writing fanfiction, I'd be glorying in the fact that I wrote the Percy Jackson books. But yeah, I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

"The stars look beautiful tonight."

Leo was pretty sure that was the third time Piper had mentioned the stars. He knew he was supposed to be talking, striking up a conversation, but how does one go about that in their best friend's body? " _Yeah, they do, but not as beautiful as you, except hey I'm not actually your boyfriend, and if you knew it was me you'd probably kill me and oh gods I don't want to die. Again."_

They were sitting on the beach, watching the waves roll by, while enjoying a picnic of foods Leo figured were Jason's favorite. It should have been a very romantic setting, but all Leo felt was anxiety as he tried to play the role of 'strapping heroic boyfriend'.

He stumbled around for a reply. "Yep, they are...pretty."

 _Dang it Leo_ , he scolded himself. _You can do better than that!_ He tapped his fingers nervously. "So um, Piper, how are things, you know, going?" Was that really the best he could come up with? Probably.

She arched an eyebrow. "Um, good, I guess. I mean, now that Gaea's defeated, the quest is over, and Leo's come home."

 _Oh Hades,_ he thought. _She's on to me!_

"Yeah, uh, me too. I'm really glad he's back. I mean, someone that awesome really shouldn't be stuck in the Underworld, you know, dead." Did he really just say that? _I'm an idiot,_ he thought.

"Jason, is everything alright? You seem tense." Piper glanced at him nervously. "You need to relax. This is our time to just enjoy being together. No stupid quests, no monsters, just you and me." She gave him an irresistible smile, and Leo had just enough time to think, _oh gods,_ before Piper was leaning over and _kissing_ him.

 _I am the worst best friend ever,_ Leo thought. _But gods of Olympus her lips are soft._ It wasn't everyday that Leo, you know, kissed a girl, and this was very new territory for him. But he knew for sure that he shouldn't be enjoying this so much. Once his head cleared, he hurried and broke away. "Piper, I uh, think we should stop."

"Why would you say that Sparky?" She kissed him again, and Leo wondered exactly how many of the gods were laughing at him right now.

He pulled away again. "I'm serious, Pipes, we gotta stop."

She glared at him. "What is it Jason? What's wrong with you tonight?"

"It's nothing, I'm just...not feeling well."

"Not feeling well? Holy Zeus, Jason, I planned this perfect evening, just for us, but _you're not feeling well?_ I've tried so hard to be a good girlfriend, but you've been avoiding me all week, and you didn't even remember my birthday! I just wanted this moment with you, and now, I...I can't even kiss you without doing something wrong!"

"I'm sorry Beauty Queen, it's not you, it's just…"

"Beauty Queen? Really? So now you've been spending all of your time with Leo."

"You could say that."

"Ugh!" Piper wouldn't meet his eyes anymore. "Maybe...maybe we both just need some space."

"What?! No, we don't need space, everything is fine, I promise!" Gah, girls were the hardest machines to figure out.

"I'm sorry, Jason." And without another word she was gone.

Leo just stared at the water after Piper left, wondering how on earth he had managed to make such a big mess of things.

"Jason is going to kill me," he muttered to himself.

* * *

"Hey Mclean, what's up?" Annabeth asked, as Piper sauntered into the Athena cabin the next morning.

Piper had decided that she needed to talk to someone about everything that had been going on with Jason, and Annabeth always had the right answers. "Annabeth, I need your help." Piper said as she held back the tears that were threatening to escape.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked.

"It's Jason. He's been acting really strange recently."

"Percy mentioned something like that. What's been going on?"

Piper thought about the mess of a date she had just went on, and tried to put it in words. "Well, he's been totally distant, like I had this special date planned for us, all because he wouldn't step up and ask me himself, even though it was my birthday, but he didn't even care. He would barely look at me, and when I kissed him, he basically shoved me off of him. I'm just worried that he doesn't even like me anymore," She ranted. "Maybe...maybe he's seeing somebody else." The tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey," Annabeth crossed over to her friend and put her arm around her. "You know that's not it. I'm sure it's fine. But if you're really worried about it, I can look into the situation for you."

"Really? You would do that for me?" Piper hugged her friend suddenly, who just grinned at her in response.

"Of course I would, what are friends for? We have to look after each other, especially when we have idiot boyfriends."

* * *

Annabeth decided to target Leo about the situation first, since he had always been the least intimidating. She found him sitting in the middle of the Hephaestus cabin. "Hey Leo, have you talked to Jason recently?"

"Uh, why would you ask something like that?"

"Maybe because you're friends?" She retorted, wondering why Leo was so defensive.

"Oh right. No, I haven't seen Jason. He's probably with Piper. Gods they're such a cute couple." Lep responded promptly.

Annabeth just stared at him. "Um, right." She waited for him to crack a joke or something, but he didn't. "I guess I'll just go look for him somewhere else. See ya, Leo." _Gods, they're such a cute couple?_ That didn't seem like a Leo thing to say at all. Annabeth figured something fishy was going on.

* * *

Jason watched as Annabeth left the cabin and breathed a sigh of relief. He felt bad for lying to his friends, but was relieved that at least he had the skills to pull it off, especially when it was a daughter of the wisdom goddess he was lying to.

Jason knew he couldn't let it spill what had happened. He just needed to find a quick solution to their problem, and it would work out for everyone. The problem was that it wasn't a quick-fix kind of situation. The only way to switch themselves back was to find the original potion and use it in a sort of anti-curse that would restore them to their original bodies. But finding the original potion wasn't an easy task, mainly because the person who gave it to them in the first place was obviously the one behind this whole fiasco. Jason figured that it would not be an easy task to get Aphrodite to do something that she didn't want to do. He just needed to figure out a way to convince her that giving them the potion was what _she_ wanted. And just like that, an idea knew just the thing that might tip the scales in their favor.

* * *

Leo was so focused on fusing the pieces of machinery together, that he didn't notice Annabeth watching from behind him. "Wow, Jason, you must be hanging around Leo so much you've inherited his skill."

"Gah!" Leo yelped in response to the sound of her voice. He put down the tools that he had been working with and looked up at her.

"What are you doing in here?" He was sitting alone in his usual alcove of Bunker 9, trying to avoid people as he worked on his invention. Tools were spread out before him, as he tried to piece together the same machine from the blueprints he had been working on originally, before the whole magic potion thing had screwed everything up.

Annabeth took a few nervous steps back, probably wondering why "Jason" was messing around with tools and machinery in the middle of the Hephaestus hang out spot. "I just thought we could talk," she said defensively. "Is everything okay?"

 _Crap_ , Leo thought. If the daughter of Athena started to ask a few questions, then he was toast. Was being unhinged by a woman his fatal flaw?!

"Yeah, everything's fine." He lowered his voice to make it sound more _son of Jupiter_ -like _._

"Okayyy. How are things with you and Piper?"

 _Oh she's totally on to me,_ Leo thought. "Oh me and Piper? We're great! We're like, off the charts great. Nothing to complain about whatsoever. Definitely no space needed for us." With one glance at Annabeth's frown, Leo knew why he never pursued acting as a career. He was terrible at it.

"Well, that's great I guess. I'll see you later Jason." Her gaze didn't leave Leo's the entire way out. Leo's hands came to his face. Holy Hephaestus he needed help.

He picked up the device he had been working on and glared at it. "Would you just work, ya piece of crap?" As if to mock him, the gadget fell to pieces in his hands. Leo closed his eyes and swore to himself that once he got his body back, he was going to slap every single god or goddess in the face that he knew.


End file.
